


So alone

by NeverGiveUpp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda to 12x03 The Foundry, Coda to S12ep03, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGiveUpp/pseuds/NeverGiveUpp
Summary: You went on a supply run, meanwhile hearts were broken into pieces.  Contains lines from 12x03 and other episodes (SPOILERS!!). If you didn't see the episode, please go watch it first.. Rated T for swearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. The song 'I'd come for you' belongs to Nickelback, all the rights go to them.
> 
> Y/n = your name

Everybody leaves you. Have you noticed? Mommy leaves, Daddy leaves, even Sammy. This time there's no difference either.. Cas left to hunt Lucifer, Mom left to clear her head, because it's too much for her. Y/n went on a supply run, the only person who hasn't walk out on him yet, never gave up on him. The clock on the wall of Dean's room is too loud. A small thing, but triggers are everywhere and the dam breaks. Dean feels so alone.

S-O-S

  
_The next thing on the list is pie. I'll find the biggest one.._ You maneuvered the cart through the mall, completely oblivious to the what was happening in the bunker. _Cherry, pecan, apple.. So many flavours.._ Grabbing one, you stilled when the melody of your phone told you something was wrong. The sense of dread cramped your stomach. This ringtone always meant either something amazing or a bad thing gone to worse, no inbetween.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write, but it had to be done. My jaw fell to the floor with the last scene of 12x03. I'm furious.. That was far from fair to Dean. Mary is overwhelmed, needs an out. It's too quick for her to get to know her now grown up boys. I get it. She's in shock, but leaving them won't solve much.. just saying. Just when you think that Dean won't get hurt, bam, Mary leaves. Welcome to Supernatural aka Superpainful! We should be used to it by now..


End file.
